


It All Started With Pinball

by EdithBlake



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, M/M, Post 3x06, Sexual Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake
Summary: Buck is pissed at Eddie because Eddie broke Buck's pinball machine record. They fight...Eddie accidentally calls him babe... they end up in pool?:)
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Maddie Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 11
Kudos: 547





	It All Started With Pinball

“Hey, Diaz!” 

Eddie whirled around at the sound of his last name coming from his best friend. Eddie raised an eyebrow at Buck, who looked like a man on a mission. 

“Diaz?” Eddie frowned at him and Buck shot him a dark look. 

“What the hell, man!” Buck stated angrily as he crossed his arms and glared at Eddie. 

Eddie blinked. Buck looked pissed and Eddie had no idea why. Things had been great between them since Halloween. 

“I honestly have no idea what’s happening right now.” Eddie muttered as he looked over at Chim who just shrugged and walked over to the fridge.

“Don’t play dumb, Diaz! You know exactly what you did!” Buck pointed a finger at him and Eddie blanched.

Did Buck find out about the street fighting? Did Lena say something?

“It took me months to get that record! I suffered a severe thumb cramp to get it, man!” Buck grumbled and Eddie furrowed his brows. 

“What?” Eddie asked confused and Buck rolled his eyes. “The pinball machine! You broke my record and now I have to stare at your dumb initials!” Buck whined and Eddie felt the color return to his face.

Eddie laughed as he shook his head. Only Buck would be pissed off over a stupid pinball machine record. 

“Seriously? That’s what’s got you pissed off?” Eddie chuckled as he took in Buck’s pout. 

“Yeah, man. I put a lot of hours in that machine.” Buck grumbled and Eddie smiled at him. 

“A little competition won’t kill you, Buck.” Eddie said as he walked over to get a cup of coffee.

“You’re supposed to be my best friend, man.” Buck whined as he leaned against the counter and Eddie laughed again. 

Chim shot him a look and Eddie just shrugged at him. “Buck, it’s a stupid pinball machine.” Chim said and Buck frowned at him. 

“Whatever!” Buck continued to pout and Eddie sighed as he clamped a hand down on Buck’s shoulder. 

“Are you really going to pout about this for the rest of our shift, man?” Eddie asked amused and Buck shot him a dark look. 

“I’m not pouting…” Buck mumbled and shoved his hands into his pockets. 

“You are a man-child.” Eddie said with a small smile as he sipped his coffee. 

“You are not even going to try and make it up to me?” Buck asked raising an eyebrow and Eddie heard Chim snort somewhere behind him. 

“Make it up to you?” Eddie asked with confusion and Buck smirked. 

“I would consider dropping this if you buy me a twelve pack after work.” Buck said innocently and Eddie shook his head at Buck’s antics. 

“A whole twelve pack to yourself? Should I be worried, man.” Eddie teased and Buck scoffed playfully. 

“I thought we could watch the game at your place tonight.” Buck said rubbing the back of his neck and Eddie frowned. 

Shit, he had a fight tonight. He was not looking forward to turning Buck down for the fourth time this week. “I uh got plans tonight.” Eddie muttered and Buck’s smile fell. 

“Again?” Buck asked and Eddie nodded awkwardly as they walked down the stairs. 

They had to do inventory for the ladder truck today. “Yeah, sorry, man.” Eddie rolled his shoulders nervously. 

“You seeing someone?” Buck asked and Eddie stopped walking. “What?” Eddie choked and Buck raised an eyebrow.

“The late nights, the secrecy… Look man if you are, you don’t have to hide it from me. I won’t judge you, I know you probably think you are moving on too fast from Shannon or something but you’re not. You deserve to be happy, man.” Buck said as he opened the hose compartment. 

Eddie stared at him for a long time. He could tell Buck he was seeing someone. It would make things simpler. It would be the perfect excuse but Eddie couldn’t bring himself to lie to Buck and for some reason the thought of Buck thinking he was seeing someone made him uneasy. 

“Just got some errands to run, man.” Eddie lied and Buck didn’t look convinced as he pulled out the hose. 

\---

Eddie got home at 2AM. He checked on Christopher first, who was sound asleep in his room. He then moved to the guest room to check on his abuela. She was also sound asleep. Eddie closed the door and headed to the bathroom for a shower and med kit. Once he finished, he dragged himself into his room and collapsed into his awaiting bedsheets. He woke up the next morning to the sound of music and laughter. He blinked and slowly dragged himself outta bed. He pulled on a shirt and some jeans. He walked down the hall and smiled at the scene in his kitchen. Christopher was sitting at the kitchen counter watching his abuela dancing the salsa with Buck. Eddie was surprised by how good Buck was. Eddie’s smile deepened when Buck gently twirled his abuela around causing her to giggle happily. 

“Morning hijo.” His abuela greeted as she stepped away from Buck to kiss his cheek. 

“Morning.” Eddie smiled as he stretched his arms over his head.

“Our precious Evan here stopped by this fine morning to drop off some comics for Christopher.” His abuela said shooting Eddie a knowing look.

Eddie blushed lightly as he nodded. “Hey, man.” He greeted going over to bump Buck’s shoulder and grab a coffee. 

“Morning mijo.” He kissed Christopher’s forehead before taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Well I should probably…” Buck started gesturing to the front door only for his abuela to cut him off. 

“Sit down, Evan. You are having breakfast with us. We need to get some food in you child, you are wasting away.” His abuela stated firmly as she patted the seat at the counter. 

Buck nodded before sitting down next to Eddie. “Why does everyone keep saying that, I lost like 4 pounds.” Buck whispered under his breath and Eddie snorted. 

After breakfast, Buck and his abuela helped him get Christopher ready for school. Christopher spent the whole morning talking to Buck about his talent show coming up. Christopher, of course, invited Buck to come to it and Buck was more than happy to say he wouldn’t miss it. The whole scene made Eddie smile as he packed Christopher’s lunch. His abuela said she would drop Christopher off at school on her way home. 

“Okay, mijo. Have a good day.” Eddie said as he kissed his son’s head.   
“Bye, dad.” Christopher said before turning to Buck. “Bye, Buck.” Christopher smiled up at Buck like he was looking at Superman. 

“Bye, Buddy.” Buck said giving him a tight hug. 

Once they left, Eddie headed to the kitchen to do the dishes. “Got any plans for your day off?” Eddie asked as he cleaned off a plate in the sink.

Buck showed up next to him and grabbed a towel to dry off the plate he took from Eddie’s hand. 

“Take out and the Office, you?” Buck said with a shrug. 

“Well since you keep buying my son comics, I think it’s time I go get him a bookshelf for his room, so I’m thinking it’s going to be an IKEA day.” Eddie said and Buck nodded sheepishly. 

“Wanna come with?” Eddie asked nonchalantly. 

“To IKEA?” Buck asked confused. 

“Yeah.” Eddie said unsurely and Buck shrugged. “Sure, why not. I got nothing better to do.” Buck said and Eddie smiled. 

\--

Forty-five minutes later, Eddie was regretting inviting Buck along. 

“Come on, Eddie. Just try it.” Buck said as he shifted around on the couch 

“We are here for a bookshelf, Buck. Not a couch.” Eddie sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“But Edddieeeeee!” Buck whined and Eddie sighed again. “This couch is so comfy! Yours is like sleeping on a slab of cement.” Buck said. 

“You boys need any help?” A store employee asked as she walked up to them.

“All good, I’m this close to convincing him to get this couch.” Buck told her as he put up his thumb and finger to show her how close he was to convincing Eddie. 

The employee smiled at them. “It’s a great model. Very sturdy for all kinds of...activities.” She smirked and Eddie choked lightly as Buck turned bright red. 

“Good to know.” Eddie said awkwardly as Buck shifted uncomfortably off the couch.  
“Bookshelf?” Buck asked and Eddie nodded quickly. “Bookshelf.” 

A few minutes later, Eddie and Buck were in the warehouse part of IKEA looking for the box that corresponded with the bookshelf they wanted for Christopher. 

“Sturdy? Of all the adjectives she could have used to describe a couch, she used sturdy?” Buck huffed as they walked down another row of boxes. 

“She was just looking to make a sale.” Eddie muttered feeling the heat of embarrassment creep up his neck. 

“I just don’t get why everyone assumes we are a thing.” Buck said with an eye roll and Eddie frowned at him.

“Everyone?” Eddie asked confused. Buck shrugged. “The elf.” He explained but Eddie was lost. 

“You lost me, man.” Eddie said as he pointed to the shelves with the bookshelves. 

Buck walked over and started checking the serial numbers. “Last Christmas, when we brought Chris to see santa. An elf said we had an adorable son.” Buck said as he pulled out the right box and Eddie helped him get it onto the cart. 

“What did you say?” Eddie asked as he pushed the cart to the checkout area. 

Buck shrugged. “I said thanks.” Eddie tried to make eye contact with him but Buck was more interested in looking at the rows of boxes. 

Luckily for Eddie, things went from awkward to normal in less than five minutes. That’s what he loved about being friends with Buck. No matter what happens, they always seemed to be able to return to being completely comfortable around each other. Buck had cranked the music on the way back and they jammed out to some old school tunes. Once back at his place, Buck crashed down on his couch and grimaced. 

“God this thing is a death trap for a bad back.” Buck complained and Eddie rolled his eyes. 

“Christmas is coming up, man. I don’t have the money to buy a new one and get Christopher that nintendo switch he's been wanting all year.” Eddie said as he pushed the box down the hall. 

“I could get it for you. The couch. It could be your Christmas present.” Buck called out and Eddie shook his head. 

“You are not getting me a thousand dollar couch for Christmas Buck!” Eddie shot back as he pushed the box into Christopher’s room.  
“It’s also a gift for me! Since I spend like 87% of my time here!” Buck said as Eddie came back into the living room. 

“Wouldn’t be so bad if you took the guest room every once and awhile.” Eddie said as he leaned against the doorway to the living room. 

“That’s your abuela’s room.” Buck said firmly and stretched out on the couch. 

Eddie tried not to stare at the patch of skin he could see as Buck’s shirt rolled up his tone stomach slightly. 

“Whatever you say, man. Anyways, you gonna help me with that thing or not?” Eddie asked pointed a thumb at Christopher’s room. 

Buck groaned and rolled off the couch. “The things I do for you, man.” Buck said as he patted Eddie’s shoulder and headed for Christopher’s room. 

Eddie stayed a moment longer. “Yeah…” Eddie whispered to the empty living room. 

\--

“I hate the swedes!” Buck growled as he threw the instructions back down in frustration. 

Eddie laughed at him. “We just got one more shelf, man. Chill.” Eddie said as he put in the last shelf. 

“I need a beer.” Buck said as he ran a hand through his hair. 

“I gotta go get Chris but feel free to have one. I’ll be back in twenty. Maybe more depending on the traffic.” Eddie said as he walked into the living room. 

“Cool, I’ll start on dinner. How does my famous Buck burgers sound?” Buck asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Eddie moaned lightly. “You know I love your burgers! Sounds great!” Buck snorted as he started to pull out what he needed from the fridge. 

“Be back in a few!” Eddie called out. 

\--  
“Buck!” Christopher cried out as he walked in. 

Buck smiled as he chopped onions at the kitchen counter.   
“Hey, Bud! How was school?” Buck asked as Christopher walked over to the kitchen. 

Eddie watched for a second before putting Christopher’s school bag away. 

“You got a surprise waiting for you in your room, little man.” Buck said and Christopher lit up.

“Really?” He asked Eddie, who smiled and ruffled his hair.

“Go check it out!” He said and Christopher bolted to his room.

Buck laughed and Eddie smiled. “How’s dinner coming?” Eddie asked stealing a piece of pepper and earning a dark look for Buck. 

“Be better if you didn’t steal all my ingredients, man.” Buck pouted and Eddie smiled.

“Need any help?” He asked. “You mind getting the salade ready?” Buck asked pointed to the bowl next to him. 

“I got it.” Eddie said and washed his hands before joining Buck at the counter. 

Christopher came back out with a bright smile. He told them that he put his comics in alphabetical order. Eddie smiled and gently told him to start on his homework. Buck and Eddie helped him out every now and then as they continued to make dinner. Dinner was delicious and Eddie would kill for Buck’s burger recipe.

“Wanna stay and watch the game?” Eddie asked after dinner.

“Not sick of me yet?” Buck teased and Eddie frowned at him.

“Not even close, man.” Eddie told him seriously considering how much he hated it when Buck undermined himself. 

Buck blushed slightly and nodded. “Sure.” He said grabbing two beers from the fridge and joined Eddie on the couch. 

Christopher sat on the floor and played with his legos. Buck had migrated to the floor a few minutes into the game to help Christopher build a castle. Eddie watched them for a bit before taking out his phone and snapping a picture or two of them. Hours flew by and soon it was time for Christopher to go to sleep. 

“Alright mijo, bedtime.” Eddie said getting up and went to pick him up but Buck beat him to it. 

“I got it.” Buck said lifting Christopher and carrying to his room.   
Eddie grabbed Chris’s crutches and joined them in the bedroom. Buck had already started helping Chris get into his pjs. Eddie just leaned against the doorway and watched. Buck was a natural. He was going to be a great father one day. Hell, he already kinda was. Once Christopher was tucked in and both Buck and Eddie wished him goodnight, they walked back into the living room. Buck crashed down on the couch and sighed with a small smile. 

“You got the best kid, Eddie. Hands down.” Buck said and Eddie felt his heart skip a beat. 

“Tell me about it.” Eddie said crashing down next to him. 

“You’re staying the night. I won’t have you driving with four beers in your system.” Eddie said and Buck rolled his eyes but nodded. 

“Fine.” Buck said as he rolled his shoulders and stretched. 

It wasn’t long before they both were yawning. Eddie grabbed some pillows and blankets for the hall closet and set up the couch for Buck who was brushing his teeth in the bathroom. Buck came out in sweatpants and t-shirt and crashed back down onto the couch. 

“You sure you don’t want the guest room.” Eddie asked and Buck rolled his eyes.

“I’m not sleeping in your abuela’s bed, Eddie.” Buck stated firmly and Eddie nodded.

“Alright, man. It’s your back.” Eddie said as he walked to his room. 

“Night, man.” Buck called out softly. “Night, Buck.” Eddie replied before closing his bedroom door. 

Eddie woke with a start. Christopher was screaming. Eddie jolted out of bed but by the time he got to Chris’s room Buck was already there. 

“Hey, it’s okay, Buddy. You’re safe. I got you.” Buck whispered as Christopher gripped him for dear life. 

“The water Buck.” Christopher whispered and Eddie’s heart broke. 

“I know, Sweetheart. I know. But the water’s gone now okay? You’re safe. You got me and your dad right here. It’s okay.” Buck soothed as he brushed Christopher’s hair out of his face. 

“Daddy?” Christopher whimpered and Eddie jumped into action and was next to Buck on the bed grabbing ahold of his son. 

“I’m right here, mijo.” Eddie whispered as he kissed his forehead.   
“See, we’re both right here. It’s okay, Buddy.” Buck said as he tickled Christopher’s side getting him to giggle slightly. 

“Go back to bed, mijo.” Eddie whispered and Christopher nodded already drifting back off. 

Buck got up and slowly made his way out. Eddie stayed a few more minutes before walking out. Buck was leaning against the wall across the door with a look of worry on his face. 

“This is all my fault…” Buck started but Eddie shook his head and grasped his shoulder. 

“No it’s not. Stop beating yourself up for it, Buck. Please.” Eddie said as he watched the guilt on Buck’s face grow.

Eddie sighed and looked down the hall to the living room. “You got there fast.” He said and Buck shrugged. “I was already awake, when he started screaming.” Buck said and Eddie frowned. 

“We have a twelve hour shift tomorrow, man.” Eddie said and Buck frowned. 

“I know man.” Buck said running a hand down his face. 

Eddie sighed and grabbed him by the arm dragging him to his room. Buck looked around it awkwardly. 

“You can crash with me. You need your sleep.” Eddie said before collapsing on the bed.

“You sure?” Buck asked and Eddie raised an eyebrow. 

“Pretty sure even you can manage to keep your hands to yourself for one night.” Eddie joked and Buck huffed before throwing himself down next to him. 

“Push over.” Buck mumbled as he burrowed himself into a pillow. 

Eddie smiled lightly before shaking his head. “Night.” Buck mumbled.

“Night.” Eddie whispered as he drifted off. 

\--  
The first thing Eddie noticed when he woke up was the smell. Old Spice. He also noticed the numbness in his cheek. He pulled his head up and frowned. He was laying his head on Buck’s back shoulder. Buck was rolled onto his stomach, head buried in a pillow. Eddie also had an arm thrown across Buck’s back. He sighed and checked his phone. Damn, they slept in.

“Buck.” Eddie whispered shaking him by the shoulder slightly.  
Buck just groaned and burrowed deeper into his pillow. 

Eddie sighed and had to fight a smile. “Come on, man. We gotta get up, we are already running late.” Eddie tried but Buck shook his head.

“Five more minutes.” Buck whined and Eddie laughed.

“I gotta go get Christopher up. When I come back you better be up, man.” Eddie said as he rolled out of bed. 

To his credit Buck was up and already dressed by the time Eddie got Christopher up and ready. 

“Carla should be here any minute to pick up Christopher.” Eddie called out as he looked for his wallet.

“Jacket pocket.” Buck said from the kitchen and Eddie grabbed it before opening the door to usher Christopher out as Carla pulled in the driveway. 

“Bye, Buddy.” “Bye, Buck!” Christopher shouted as Eddie walked over to Carla’s car.

After getting Christopher settle in the backseat and thanked Carla, he ran back inside. Buck was at the door with his lunchbox. 

“Packed us some leftovers from last night.” Buck said as he shrugged on his jacket.

“Marry me.” Eddie joked causing Buck to freeze in the doorway.

Eddie blushed and Buck awkwardly shuffled out the door. “My truck or yours?” Buck asked still slightly thrown off. 

“We took yours yesterday, we’ll take mine today.” Eddie answered as he headed over to the truck. 

On the drive to the station, Buck started coming up with ideas for Christopher’s talent show. He wanted to make a little banner to hold up during Christopher’s part. Eddie just smiled as he listened to Buck talk about going out for ice cream after to celebrate. When they got to work Eddie was in such a good mood. 

“Buck, Eddie.” Bobby greeted them as they came up the stairs. 

“Hey, Cap!” Buck greeted as he walked over to steal a piece of bacon from Bobby’s plate. 

Bobby just shook his head but said nothing a small smile on his face.  
“You guys up for a special assignment today?” Bobby asked as he took a sip of his coffee. 

Eddie raised an eyebrow and Buck tilted his head. “What kind of assignment?” Buck asked unsurely as he squinted his eyes at Bobby. 

Bobby laughed. “We got Halliwell Elementary coming in today for a quick tour. Figured you two would like to help out.” Bobby said and Buck nodded excitedly. 

“Sure count me in.” Buck said and Bobby looked over at Eddie.

“Someone’s gotta be there to make sure this guy keeps it PG.” Eddie said bumping his shoulder against Buck’s.

Buck rolled his eyes playfully and Bobby laughed. “Alright. Well until then go catch up on some paperwork...Don’t roll your eyes Buck, you are way too far behind on them. Get a move on.” Bobby shooed them away.

They were about twenty minutes in, when Buck started growing restless. 

“It’s only been twenty minutes, Buck.” Eddie sighed and Buck groaned. 

“This is the worst part of the job, man. I hate it.” Buck said as he riffled through his stack of papers. 

“You’ll hate it more if you don’t get it done now and have to bring it home and miss Christopher’s talent show.” Eddie said as he looked up from his work.

“Are you using your son to guilt trip me into doing my paperwork.” Buck asked and Eddie shrugged. 

“Depends.” Eddie replied. “On what?” Buck asked. “On whether or not it’s working.” Eddie said with a smile and Buck sighed.

“Kinda.” Buck said as he went back to work. 

Two hours later, Bobby showed up to tell them the school had arrived. “You get the paperwork done?” He asked as he walked with them.

“Yup, all caught up.” Buck said proudly and Eddie smiled at him. 

The kids from the elementary school were little manipulative devils, Eddie thought with amusement as they had Buck keep helping them down the firepole. Eddie could tell Buck was getting tired but they kept going up and down. When the alarm went off he could see relief on Buck’s face.

“You could have just told them no.” Eddie said as they gear up by the truck. 

“You didn’t see their faces, man.” Buck said and Eddie laughed. “You’re a big teddy bear, Buck.” Eddie teased as they got in the truck with Hen and Chim. 

“Whatta we got?” Hen asked Bobby through the headset. 

“Power outage downtown. We got an elevator full of people that need out.” Bobby explained. 

It wasn’t long before they got everyone out with a little help form the jaw and jimmied the doors open. 

“Diaz?” Eddie turned and blanched. 

He recognized one of the guys from the elevator from one of his fights last week. He saw Buck look over at them.

“Uh hey, man.” Eddie nodded. “Didn’t know you were a firefighter. You coming tonight?” Carlos asked as he adjusted his jacket. 

“Dunno yet.” Eddie shrugged feeling Buck’s eyes on the back of his head. 

“Well if you do, my money is on you, Diaz. You’re a beast.” Carlos said before walking off. 

Three...Two...One… “What was that about?” Buck asked as he showed up next to Eddie.

“Nothing.” Eddie said but Buck wasn’t buying it, “Eddie what…” Eddie cut him off.

“Not here, Buck. Tonight, Okay?” Eddie said and Buck frowned but nodded. 

The whole rest of shift Eddie was nervous. Buck was watching him like a hawk. Even when Maddie popped in for a visit he barely spared her a second glance as he stuck to Eddie like glue. Maddie didn’t seem to care though she spent her time with Chim. When Athena walked in Eddie swore his heart was going to burst out of his chest. The last thing he needs is for Buck to bring it up and for him to blurt everything out in front of a cop. Luckily for him Buck kept quiet. Once their shift ended, Buck practically jogged over to the truck. Eddie hung back saying goodbye to Hen and Chim trying to drag out the inevitable. He got in the truck and Buck was already staring at him expectantly. 

“Who was that guy? What did he mean when he said you’re a beast?” Buck asked as he Eddie started the truck.

“Eavesdropping on my conversations isn’t cool, man.” Eddie grumbled but Buck rolled his eyes.

“Don’t play that card with me, Eddie. Who was that? What’s tonight?” Buck asked and Eddie sighed. 

“A street fight.” Eddie answered honestly as he shifted in his seat. 

Silence. Absolute silence. 

“Pull over.” Buck said flatly. 

“What?” Eddie asked shocked as he looked at Buck. 

“Pull over.” Buck said more firmly and Eddie pulled over onto the curb.

Buck got out of the truck and slammed the door. Eddie took a deep breath before getting out. 

“Buck?” Eddie asked as he saw Buck pacing up and down the sidewalk. 

“That’s how you got those bruises, isn’t it?” Buck asked gesturing wildly to Eddie’s arm and side. 

Eddie nodded and Buck closed his eyes before starting to pace again. 

“Lena thought it would be a good idea to help with my anger issues and it is helping, man.” Eddie tried to explained but Buck just scoffed at him. 

Eddie watched as Buck pulled out his phone and started typing.

“What are you doing?” Eddie asked and Buck sighed. “I’m getting an Uber.” He said and Eddie blanched. 

“Buck, man...Come on. Just get in the truck and we’ll go home and talk about this.” Eddie said pleadingly but Buck wouldn’t even look at him. 

Buck just shook his head. “I’m too pissed off to talk right now.” Buck growled as he put away his phone. 

“Buck, just get in the truck.” Eddie said opening the passenger’s door but Buck didn’t move. 

“Go home, Eddie. Hell go to your fight. Just leave me alone, man.” Buck snapped and Eddie frowned. 

“Please, Buck just get in the damn truck and stop being such a drama queen.” Eddie grumbled and Buck sent him a death glare.

“Fuck off, Eddie!” Buck yelled. 

“Buck, I swear to god. Get it the damn truck, babe!” Eddie growled and then froze. 

Buck just stared at him unimpressed. He got up into Eddie’s personal space and stared down at him. “I rather walk, babe.” He said with such contempt that Eddie flinched. 

Buck pushed passed him and started walking down the street. Eddie sighed and slammed the door to his truck shut. He saw a car pulled up next to Buck and saw Buck nod before getting in. 

“Damn it!” Eddie cursed and got into his truck. 

He tried calling Buck a few times on the ride home but he kept getting sent to voicemail. Once he got home and sent Carla on her way after thanking her, he checked on Christopher and went to his room. 

He pulled out his phone again. He frowned at the background picture. It was a picture of him, Christopher and Buck at the station. Buck and Eddie had dressed up Christopher in full gear. He closed his eyes before taking a deep breath. He opened up his messages. 

Eddie:  
You asleep?

Buck:  
Not anymore

Eddie sighed.

Eddie:  
We need to talk

Buck:  
I don’t need to do anything

Eddie glared at his phone. 

Eddie:   
Buck. It’s Christopher’s show tomorrow…

Buck:  
Dont do that! Dont use him to get to me! Dont you dare!

Eddie winced and laid down on his bed. 

Eddie:  
Can I call you? 

Eddie waiting for an answer but was surprised when he saw Buck’s name flash across his screen. 

“You got two minutes, Diaz.” Buck muttered and Eddie breathed. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the fights, I just didn’t think you would understand.” Eddie said cautiously

“You’re right, I don’t understand. I don’t understand why you would risk your job, your freedom and your life to play Ryu.” Buck growled and Eddie punched a pillow.

“Because, I don’t want to take it home. The anger I don’t want to take it home or to work!” Eddie snapped.

“Than take it to a damn therapist you egotistical asshole!” Buck snapped and hung up.

Eddie stared down at his phone in shock. Buck did not just hang up on him. Eddie swiped his thumb across the screen to call him back. 

“What?” Buck growled.

“Hang up on me again and we are going to have a problem, man.” Eddie said darkly and Buck scoffed.

“We already have a problem. I’ll be there for Christopher tomorrow but don’t think for one second that that means you and me are cool. Don’t call back, man. I mean it.” Buck snapped and hung up again.

Eddie threw his phone across the room and cursed in spanish. He rolled over and punched the pillow a few more times. He royally screwed up. He winced. He called Buck babe. It just slipped out. He knew that wasn’t the problem to focus on, the whole street fighting was but damn he called Buck babe. Why did he called him that? The only other person he really ever called babe was Shannon and that was a rarity. Buck was his best friend. What the hell was he thinking. It wasn’t like that with Buck. Eddie wasn’t into men...was he? Sure Buck was hot. Anyone with eyes could say objectively Buck was attractive. He had nice hair, great arms. His abs were on point. He had beautiful eyes. His tattoos added to his allure. Not to mention his birthmark... It just amplified everything. And the small patch of hair trailing down his belly button to...Eddie sat up. He frowned as he saw he was half hard. 

“Shit…” Eddie whispered to the empty room. 

It had been so long since he...He grimaced. He couldn’t jerk off to the image of his best friend...that was a line you just didn’t cross. Yet, it was line he just couldn’t seem not to cross as he brought his hand into the waistband of his boxers. 

\---  
The next morning Eddie woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. He sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked at the pile of dirty clothes at the foot of his bed and sighed as the memory of what he did last night came back to him. He got up and showered before going to wake up Christopher. All Chris could talk about was his talent show and how excited he was for Eddie and Buck to see it. Eddie smiled tightly as he tried to ignore the millions of thoughts running rampage inside his brain. Eddie waved back a Christopher as he dropped him off at school. He waited until Chris was inside before slamming his head against the steering wheel of his truck. He got to the station a bit early hoping to catch Buck before the start of their shift. He saw him getting changed in the locker room with Chim. Eddie froze as he watched Buck pulled off his shirt. He had seen Buck shirtless more times than he can count but this time he let the intense wave of desire wash over him instead of pushing back. 

“Hey Eddie.” Chim nodded and snapped Eddie out of his ogling. 

“Hey Chim. Hey Buck.” Eddie greeted softly but Buck just slammed his locker door and walked out without sparing him a look. 

Eddie frowned and Chim just stared at him with a look of surprise. “Still pissed about the pinball machine?” Chim asked to try and break the tension but Eddie just sighed. 

“It’s...complicated.” Eddie answered and Chim stared at him for a bit. “Lover’s spat. Got it.” Chim said and Eddie stared at him with wide eyes. 

“What?” Eddie asked quickly and Chim rolled his eyes. “Come on, man. I caught you staring at his ass more times than I liked to count.” Chim said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Eddie frowned. 

“Does everyone know…” Eddie asked lowly.

“Hen called it on week two of you joining the team. Maddie has been gently trying to push Buck into admitting it. Bobby and Athena have a bet going to see which one of you makes the first move.” Chim said as he closed his locker and Eddie blinked. 

“We haven’t... We aren’t…” Eddie trying to explain but Chim just shook his head. 

“That’s exactly your guys’ problem.” Chim said as he patted Eddie on the back before leaving the locker room. 

Buck barely spoke to him the whole shift. He only did when absolutely necessary. Everyone had noticed the tension. Hen had been sending him worried looks. Bobby had been sending him confused frowns. Chim was the only one that seemed to understand what was going on. At the end of their shift, Eddie slowly made his way over to Buck. 

“Do you want to meet up at the school or…”Eddie started but Buck cut him off. “I’ll see you there.” Buck said before walking out of the station. 

Eddie saved a seat in the second row for him and Buck. Buck came in with a tight smile on his face. He was trying for Christopher that Eddie knew for sure. He sat down next to Eddie and pulled out his phone. Eddie saw that he was getting the camera ready. 

“Buck…” Eddie started. “Later...I’ll forgive your ass later. Just give me one day to be pissed off okay.” Buck said and Eddie looked down at his lap and nodded. 

Eddie smiled returned as he watched Christopher do a few magic tricks that Buck had taught him. Buck was smiling from ear to ear as he filmed Christopher on his phone. At the end of the show Christopher came up to them with a smile on his face. 

“Dad, Buck!” He called out as they walked over to him. 

Buck high fived him and Eddie kissed his head. “You killed it, mijo.” Eddie said. 

“Mr. Diaz.” Eddie turned to see Christopher’s teacher coming towards them.

“Hi, Diana.” Eddie greeted. 

“You must be Buck. Christopher talks nonstop about you.” Diana nodded at Buck who blushed. 

“Good things I hope.” Buck teased as he playfully ruffled Christopher’s hair. 

“Very good things. Not every day that you meet a real life hero let alone two.” She said gesturing to both him and Buck. 

Buck was smiling shyly. “I don’t know about hero.” He said rubbing the back of his neck and Diana practically purred at him. “I see it.” 

Eddie frowned as he looked between them. “We should get going. Buck wanted to get you some ice cream, mijo.” Eddie said and Christopher cheered earning a laugh from Buck.

He saw Diana frowned slightly. “I would love it if you could maybe come talk to the class one day. Here is my private number. Call me.” She said before walking away.

Buck stared down at the number and Eddie glared at it.

The ride to get ice cream was filled with so much tension. Luckily for them, Christopher seemed not to notice. Christopher spent the whole time at the parlor talking so Eddie didn't get a chance to talk to Buck until they pulled in at his place. Once, inside Eddie put Christopher to bed and gestured to the backdoor. Buck nodded and they walked outside to sit on the deck. 

“You still pissed.” Eddie asked and Buck sighed. 

“I would be a hypocrite if I was.” Buck said and Eddie frowned. 

“You gonna call her?” Eddie asked and Buck raised a confused eyebrow.

“Diana, Chris’s teacher?” Eddie asked and Buck rolled his eyes. 

“Of course not.” Buck said and Eddie let out a breath of relief. 

“You gonna go back to fighting?” Buck asked and Eddie frowned. 

“I made an appointment. I’m going to try therapy out.” Eddie said and Buck nodded. 

“Good.” Buck whispered and Eddie sighed.

“Are we going to talk about it?” Eddie asked and Buck furrowed his brow.

“I thought we just did?” Buck said and Eddie rubbed the back of his neck.

“I meant the whole me calling you babe thing.” Eddie said and Buck rolled his shoulders. 

“Oh that, don't sweat it, man. It was an accidental slip.” Buck waved him off and Eddie frowned. 

“That’s just the thing. It wasn’t.” Eddie said and Buck froze next to him.

“I need to cool off.” Buck muttered and tore off his shirt and pulled off his jeans before jumping into Eddie’s pool. 

Eddie just stared at the spot where Buck had just been in shock. 

“You coming?” Buck called out and Eddie just shook his head and stripped down to his boxers before jumping into the pool. 

It was dark and the lights of the pool barely lit them up. Eddie swam up to Buck who was leaning against the side of the pool. Eddie watched the water drip down Buck’s sculpted body and bit his lip.

“Dios, you have no idea how hot you are right now…”Eddie whispered and Buck smirked. 

“I’d say just about as hot as you are.” Buck replied before crashing his lips to Eddie’s. 

Eddie thanked god they were in the pool because the kiss was so heated that he needed the water to cool him off. He pulled back and look at Buck. 

“I love you, Evan.” Eddie said and Buck grinned a million dollar smile. “I love you too.” Buck said before dunking Eddie into the water.


End file.
